


Deadly Intent

by Ice_Prince1



Series: good intentions [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No Redeeming Social Value, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Prince1/pseuds/Ice_Prince1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin fic with Not my Intention, this time Hotch's POV, pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Intent

He could feel Morgan against his back, each delineated muscle on the skin of his back. Almost like a photograph, but a different sense. A different kind of memory. For a short time he’d held Derek’s hand to his chest, to the scars there.  
Had breathed so Derek could feel his excitement, maybe feel the heart beating hard within him.

The excitement made him a little nervous, he felt his face redden. The difference of it all. He’d felt Derek kiss his shoulder and hair and he couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. He wanted to thank him for the care he was showing, but knew that Derek would just shake his head at him, warn him off. Don’t want to break the mood Hotch, he thought.

When Derek kissed his scars he shivered. then Derek had kissed his shoulder then down his spine. He tried to hold still. But his body had no intention of agreeing. He moved so they lay spooned on the bed. Derek hard against him. Hard indeed he thought. Everything about him was hard and defined.

“You are beautiful,” Derek murmured and Hotch didn’t believe him.

“You’re imagining things.” Hotch replied.

And that was the moment Derek who lay relaxed behind him had reached over his waist and taken Aaron’s cock into his hand and lazily started to stroke it.

Hotch swallowed hard, his mind blanking. He moaned and Derek started to stroke him a little harder, still slowly.  
Tightening his thigh muscles and the muscles low on his belly Aaron arched into the stroke. His body was enflamed by the feel of that gun calloused hand stroking with deadly intent.

He felt Derek’s right leg encourage his own to bend. To open himself to the stronger man. He complied with the need in him rising fast.

“Fuck me Derek,” he spoke as clearly as his clouded mind would allow.

He’d knew Derek was built on a big scale, no amount of lube would really prepare him for the sudden breaching, and without thinking, he moaned loudly, truly in pain. But he did not move away.

Derek sensed the effort Hotch made to accommodate his girth and slowed. He breathed a question to Hotch, and slowed for a minute. Hotch made the uncomfortable adjustment and finally found his breath. He nodded and Derek must have seen it. And without consultation Aaron asked for more.

He did truly feel like he was being split in two by Derek’s cock, but the need for more overcame him. That and Derek’s relentless stroking of Hotch’s own cock. Aaron reached down and put his hand over Derek’s, slowing him. Needing it all to last.

“Deeper. Harder.” He wondered where the words came from since he was sure he was about to fly into a thousand pieces.

“Turn onto your stomach Aaron, can you get to your knees?”

Aaron worked at doing what Derek said. The moment of emptiness when Derek pulled out was nearly as painful as the entry  
had been. And he moaned in his internal loneliness.

But it took only moments and Derek had his large hands on Aaron’s hips thrusting harshly and fully into him. Aaron had no breath left. He felt he surely must be in pieces now.

Derek led an incomprehensible rhythm and was soon stroking Aaron’s cock in an anti rhythm.

Aaron felt the orgasm building fast, for the first time he knew what people meant when they spoke of it feeling like a freight train at a thousand miles per hour, or the heat gathering and hammering within you at the speed of light. He came like that, filling Morgan’s hand as Morgan continued pounding into his body in his relentlessness.

He must have said something cause Derek’s teeth were on his back. Marking him for himself. Morgan’s orgasm filled him and they both collapsed.

Morgan lay on top of Hotch for minutes, both of them breathing hard. “Aaron.” Morgan whispered.

And Aaron’s body felt the sense photograph again as Morgan’s cock slipped from his body.


End file.
